1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a zoom lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Zoom lenses commonly include a lens barrel, an aperture-shutter, and a number of lenses. The aperture-shutter and the lenses are received within the lens barrel and arranged along the optical axis of the zoom lens. The lens barrel can extend (with desired lenses) to obtain a desired focal length when focusing, and contract to be received in the camera body when not in use. However, in many cases, the contracted length of a zoom lens is still longer than the total thicknesses of the aperture-shutter and the lenses, making it impossible to further shorten the overall length of the zoom lens.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a zoom lens, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.